ExCeL E-Prix Circuit
2020 London E-Prix I | lastrace = | onlyrace = | fastestlap = | natfld = | fldriver = | qualifying = | natqd = | qdriver = | wins = | natwd = | wdriver = }} The ExCeL E-Prix Circuit is a future street circuit, set to host the 2020 London E-Prix as part of the 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship. The ExCeL E-Prix Circuit is to be formed in and around the ExCeL Centre on the Royal Victoria Dock in London, UK, hosting the final two races of the season. Formula E History The ExCeL Centre first appeared as a potential host of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship during the 2018/19 season, amid rumours of the series negotiating a return to the UK capital of London. Successful negotiations between the ExCeL's owners (the Abu Dhabi National Exhibitions Company), London City Council and Formula E Holdings were announced on the 5 March 2019, with the London E-Prix formally added to the 2019/20 Championship calendar. The ExCeL was listed as the host of the E-Prix, with the provisional 2019/20 calendar listing two season ending races at the ExCeL.'2019/20 calendar revealed: London and Seoul star in sixth Formula E campaign', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/06/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/june/2019-20-season-calendar-revealed, (Accessed 14/06/2019) Circuit History The ExCeL E-Prix Circuit was revealed at the same time as the announcement of the 2020 London E-Prix, and is set to become the second circuit to host the London E-Prix. An intriguing design suggested that the field would race both in and around the ExCeL, with the start/finish straight in the main arena. The circuit would also run along the Quay Front, and weave its way past the Prince Regent Station. The ExCeL also signed a multi-year deal to host the London E-Prix. Circuit Layouts A lap of the ExCeL E-Prix Circuit opens with a 90° left, followed by a more open right and a short straight. A tighter acute left follows to form turn three, before another short straight leads the field out of the ExCel and into turns four and five, a pair of 90° rights with pit-out on the outside. The circuit then runs alongside the western wall of the ExCeL, interrupted by a right-left-right chicane halfway along. A 90° right at turn nine turns the field across the north of the ExCeL, with a long straight carrying the drivers into turn ten, a hairpin left. A short blast follows before another hairpin forms turn eleven, this one bending right, before a short, kinked, straight carried the field into turns twelve and thirteen, a right-left chicane. Turn fourteen serves as little more than a kink before turn fifteen, a long multi-apex right that runs alongside Prince Regent station. From there the circuit runs past the ExCeL hotel and into the eastern car park, with turns eighteen and nineteen forming a multi-apex right. Turn twenty follows as a long left hand corner, followed by an oblique angle right at turn 21 to carry the field onto the Quay front. Pit-in arrives on the outside of turn 22, a tight right hand turn that carries the field back into the ExCeL, with a similarly sharp left at turn 23 returns the field to the start/finish straight. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:London ePrix Category:Circuits